Top 50 Whotubers
The Top 50 Whotubers is an annual Whotuber survey which began in 2016 ran by Samuel Lewis (SL Productions, formally WhotubeGallifrey02) to determine a ranking of the best 50 Doctor Who YouTubers as voted for by viewers. The Top 50 Who-tubers began in 2016 when Who Tube Gallifrey02 launched an announcement video asking viewers to vote for their favourite who-tubers, initially slated as the top 100 who-tubers, competition runner Samuel changed it to the Top 50 Who-tubers as not enough channels were nominated through the votes from viewers. The 2016 competition attracted around 20 voters with around 60 channels being nominated, the winner was Crispy Pro followed by Tardis Archives, The Who Addicts (then Who Addict Reviews), Batmanmarch and Doctor Forever respectively. Top 50 Whotubers 2016 1 – Crispy Pro 2 – Tardis Archives 3 – The Who Addicts 4 – batmanmarch 5 – Doctor Forever 6 – Gallifrey Forever 97 7 – Taylor’d Vision 8 – SL Productions 9 – thehostproductions 10 – TJ Productions 11 - MrTARDISReviews 12 - Oh Doctor Oh Who 13 – 5WF 14 – DW2012 15- VoteSaxon07 16- The Oncoming Storm 17 – John Smith 18 – Tardis Elliot Trailers 19 – The Doctor of Who 20 – Joe’s Productions 21 – Epic Who 22 – The Geek’s Handbag 23 – Adam The Ultimate Whovian 24 – Harry Williams Productions 25 – Jay Kent 26 – Veritaserum UK 27 – The Obsessed Whovian 65 28 - DoctorCon 29 – Doctor Puppet 30 - DWPoop 31 – Rob Ritchie 32 - DoctorBlue 33 – Lord Slarr 34 – The Garguantuan Apple 35 – The Doctor Who Guide 36 – Team Torchwood 37 – Sammy’s Universe 38 – Jay’s Doctor Who Reviews 39 – Josh Snares 40 – Billy Garratt John 41 - WhoRecons 42 - PitchfulBlack 43 – Mondasian Monster 44 – Empty Bee 45 – NWP Broadcasting 46 – Doctor Oo 47 – DoctorWhoAndMaster892 48 – SouthPark33Gaming 49 – DoctorWho101 50 – WhoWars2013 2017 Awards The following year the competition was run again with Wingy Media achieving the top spot, followed by The Doctor Who Guide, The Who Addicts, Five Who Fans and Crispy Pro respectively. Unlike the first year, this competition saw the top 2 places make thank you videos for achieving the top spots, in addition this series saw over 100 different voters with over 100 channels being nominated due to wider talk about the competition throughout the Whotube community. Full list of results: 1- Wingy Media (N) 2- The Doctor Who Guide (35) 3- The Who Addicts (5) 4 – 5WF (13) 5 – Crispy Pro (1) 6 – Doctor Freedom (N) 7 – SL Productions (8) 8 - PertweeSmith11 (N) 9 – The Geek’s Handbag (N) 10 – Taylor’d Vision (N) 11 - batmanmarch 12 - Stubagful 13 – Tom David Matt Dix 14 – All Things Doctor Who 15 – The Whovian Chaser 16 – DoctorBlue 17 – thehostproductions 18 – WhatTravisSays 19 - LordSlarr 20 – CaptainJimiPie 21 – EMS Productions 22 – Richard Lloyd 23 – Harry’s Moving Castle 24 – Council of Geeks 25 – DW2012 26 – TT Institute 27 – MrTARDISReviews 28 – Harry Williams Productions 29 – GallifreyForever97 30 – DalekCaan 31 – TJ Productions 32 – PeppapotTeam 33 – Billy Garratt John 34 – Doctor Forever 35 – Lyndon Coleman 36 – SouthPark33Gaming 37 – Terrileptil 38 – Whovian Reviews 39 – The Garguantuan Apple 40 – TardisTraveller 41 – My Love For Doctor Who 42 – HenryDudeStar 43 – DalekDominator 44 – LukeReviews76 45 – Oliver Linklater 46 – VoteSaxon07 47 - Jay’s Doctor Who Reviews 48 – A Darth Toque Daleks 49 – Alex Goddard 50 – JBH Productions 2018 Awards The latest series in 2018 was spilt into 6 parts (unlike 5 parts in 2017 and just 1 in 2016) so each who-tuber who made the list had time to speak and thank the voters for their place, unlike the 2017 version when only the top 2 thanked the voters. This series achieved a lot more recognition than the first two competitions and intern achieved a lot more votes with over 250 people voting and over 100 channels being nominated. The winner, Alex Patterson (The Doctor Who Guide) was announced in early December 2018 by former Doctor Who and Little Britain star Matt Lucas, runners up included Wingy Media, Council of Geeks, DoctorBlue and The Who Addicts, respectively. At the end of the 2018 competition SL Productions announced it would return in 2019, however with an increase of WhoTubers quitting the platform, will the list continue into 2020 and beyond or will it end? Full list of results: 1 – The Doctor Who Guide (2) 2 – Wingy Media (1) 3 – Council of Geeks (24) 4 – DoctorBlue (16) 5 – The Who Addicts (3) 6 – Ace Creeper (N) 7 – Stubagful (12) 8 – FiveWhoFans (4) 9 – Crispy Pro (5) 10 - thehostproductions (17) 11 – SL Productions 12 - batmanmarch 13 – The Geeks Handbag 14 – pertweesmith11 15 – GallifreyForever97 16 – Taylor’d Vision 17 – All Things Doctor Who 18 - MrTARDISReviews 19 - CaptainJimiPie 20 – BobDog 7 Reviews 21 – DW2012 22 – Richard Lloyd 23 – Philip Hawkins 24 - WhatTravisSays 25 - TardisTraveller 26 – LukeReviews76 27 – EMS Productions 28 – My love for Doctor Who 29 – TT Institute 30 – IceLord99 31 – Joe Vevers 32 – VoteSaxon07 33 – Oliver Linklater 34 –BTW Studios 35 – Terrileptil 36 – Doctor Who Poop 37 – the whovian with a small collection 38 – Clever Dick Films 39 – The Whovian Chaser 40 – HenryDude Star 41 – ThePowerOfASpearheadExperiment 42 – Ewan Hoyle NZ 43 – SharezJek’s channel 44 – The Garguatuan Apple 45 – Torchwood Boy 46 – Harry’s Moving Castle 47 – TheDoctorOfWho 48 – 0doctor0who0 49 - The Time Agents 50 – DoctorFreedom 2019 Awards 1 - Council Of Geeks (3) +2 2 - Ace Creeper (6) +4 3 - Josh Snares (N) 4 - Richard Llyod (22) +18 5 - Wingy Media (2) -3 6 - Taylord Vision (16) +10 7 - Stubagful (S) 8 - The Doctor Who Guide (1) -7 9 - Doctor Who Adventures (N) 10 - DW2012 (21) +11 11 - Crispy Pro (9) -2 12 - Davis (N) 13 - The Whoniverse (N) 14 - Time Of The Whovian United (N) 15 - DoctorBlue (4) -11 16 - Batmanmarch (12) -4 17 - SL Productions (11) -6 18 - Gallifrey Forever97 (15) -3 19 - The Whovian Chaser (39) +20 20 - EMS Productions (27) +7 21 - Harrys Haunted House (46) +25 22 - The Geeks Handbag (13) -9 23 - Philip Hawkins (S) 24 - Sauchen Studios (N) 25 - Doctor Who Poop (36) +11 26 - The Who Addicts (5) -21 27 - The Whoniversals (N) 28 - The Host Productions (10) -18 29 - Lord Slarr (N) 30 - Sesskasays (N) 31 - Transcendental Productions (N) 32 - Captain Jimi Pie (S) 33 - Tharries (N) 34 - Fractured Timeline (N) 35 - The Good Dalek (N) 36 - Vote Saxon07 (32) -4 37 - MRTardis Reviews (18) -19 38 - Doctor Whom??? (N) 39 - DoctorDisco (N) 40 - Babel Colour (N) 41 - Pheonix Smith (N) 42 - Pertwee Smith11 (14) -28 43 - Doctor Freedom (50) +7 44 - Ewan HoyleNZ (42) -2 45 - Doctor Who Velocity (N) 46 - Overton Audios (N) 47 - Tardis Net (N) 48 - All Things Doctor Who (17) -31 49 - Friends Of The Ood Kind (N) 50 - Dalam Who Reviews (N) Biggest Positive Change = Harrys Haunted House, The Whovian Chaser, Richard Llyod. Biggest Negitive Chnage = All Things Doctor Who, Pertwee Smith 11, The Who Addicts. New Channnels = 22 (Channels who did not appear in 2018s List). Stationary Channels = 3 (Place did not change from previous year). Trivia * The Who Addicts are the only channel to have made it to the Top 5 each year. * As of the 2016 Top 5, only 2 of the channels are running as Tardis Archives and Doctor Forever no longer upload and The Who Addicts have ended Dr Who content as a main focus. * Wingy Media is the only winner not to upload only Doctor Who themed videos. * Wingy is also the only winner not to have made it in the previous year to the list. * A trailer was released in early 2019 officially annoucing the Top 50 WhoTubers 2019. * Over 700 people voted in the top 50 whotubers 2019. Over 140 channels have been nominated.